This invention relates generally to the field of cord organizing appliances and more specifically to an electric cord reel.
Extension cords are often used when doing yard work involving electrically powered tools.
The extension cords tend to become tangled either during use or in the storage mode.
To solve this problem, the use of a reel to wind up the cord is advantageous. To this end, a number of inventors have proposed reel designs to help keep cords from becoming tangled. Patents that show this type of solution include the following patents presented in chronological order:    U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,654    U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,045    U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,378    U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,290    U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,840    U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,536    U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,082    U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,371    U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,898    U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,433    U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,360    U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,022
However there is a deficiency in the prior technology because the prior art does not include all the novel and helpful features contained within one embodiment presented herein including, the ability to use any extension cord, having a cord guide aperture, having a tip proof support structure and to allow easy access to either the male end of the extension cord or the female end of the extension cord.